His Mistake
by LilMissDarkMind
Summary: Harry Ron And Ginny are in the commons talking when Harry, makes a mistake he will regret forever. Hermone and Ginny get Ron and Draco to help them form a plan, a revenge plan.NOT A H/HR! will later be dramione and H/GW. just a fun little story.Enjoy!
1. The First Mistake

**A/N : Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Harry Potter characters, all i did was think of a plot.**

**P.S this is my first attempt to write a real story. be nice but truthful lol.**

**ive written some one-shots for the mistletoe kisses challenge and once the deadlines over and the results are out, i will also post those!**

**P.P.S talking marks are these " " while thinking are these ' ' Enjoy and Reveiw!**

**

* * *

****Chapter One-The First Mistake**

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. There were a few other's as well, Neville, Luna, and a brown-haired boy, were sitting by the windows and Seamus was playing chess with Dean, while talking about quidditch. They were such guys! Harry remembered Hermione having to research something in the library with Malfoy.

'He's such a stupid git' Harry thought to himself 'I can't believe McGonagall _and_ Snape had paired them up for the entire year! At least he's been acting decent to Mia'

"Ronald, go get me some blue pop" Ginny demanded of her older brother.

Harry looked at Ron warning him not to overreact with his eyes, but Ron surprised him by just saying "Yes, Gin" and walking out of the portrait.

Then suddenly Ginny was smiling like an idiot and giggling.

"Uh. Gin, do you need me to call 's?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"NO!" Ginny screamed like she had been yelling in an evil voice all her life, earning her looks from the boys and Luna. The looks ranged from shock to fear. Luna just smiled slightly with her dreamy look.

Ginny was looking at Harry like she could kill him. That was when Ron came back, handing Ginny her blue pop. Ron saw the look on Ginnys face and knew not to get involved or the look would be directed at him, and he sure as helldidn't want that. She opened the pop and took a sip, before handing it back to Ron. Harry gulped and said something he would forever regret.

He stood up from the armchair he was just in, he was perspiaring and it wasn't from the ninety degree weather either, and he was inching toward the boys' dorm when he shouted "Geez Louis Ginny! Your almost as bad as Mia when she PMS's!" then he turned on his heel and ran.

Ginny grabbed the can from Ron and chucked the open can at his head, it missed but hit his shoulder, spilling out all over his green shirt as he ran up the boys' dorm stairs. Ginny started screaming like a maniac and pounding on Ron's chest. Ron was holding her back so she wouldn't commit murder.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione said from just in front of the portrait, she had two large books in her hand. "I walk in her expecting at most a disturbing argument and yet I see Ginny trying to knock Harry out with a can." She raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer.

Ginny's anger seemed to phase out and she gripped onto Ron chest as she started crying.

"There, there" Ron lamely said, patting her back a little too hard."Well Mia, Harry made a joke about PMS, not knowing Ginny was actually PMSing, and so she threw her pop can at him, that's all I saw anyway."

Hermione though 'Wow, Ron's actually being sensitive!' Then he rolled his eyes and shook his head, making sure Ginny couldn't see. 'So much for that.' She added as an after-thought.

"Are you honestly telling me that Harry was being a bloody git?" Hermione looked a little pissed off. "Ginny follow me," Mia said, "He is sooo not getting away with this!"

Ginny smiled "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so Gin, Ron you come too!" Mia said as she ran up the stairs. Ginny ran after her and Ron walked slowly behind them, following them to the girls' dorm room , muttering about girls mood swings.

Hermione put the book's under her bed and poped her head out of the dorm she shared with Lavender, Ginny, and Alicia and said "hurry up Ronald! Harry is going to regret messing with us, it's time for revenge!"

* * *

**A/N: please reveiw and let me know what you think, should i continue? i have uploaded two chapters and i have the third typed. ive written up to chapter seven though. please tell me if you think i should continue or not!**

**thanks!**

**Kristen**


	2. The MasterMind Plan

**A/N: P.S .. i am sorry to zhaydel, i meant to put in your reconinization in the first chapter! i am so sorry!**

**Zhaydel was the one who told me that they thought i should write something for this website! they really convinced me i should try my hand at writing, and zhaydel, im sorry if it sucks, i havnt had too much practice! i hope future chapters are better!**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Masters-mind Plan

"Granger." Said a voice they all knew. "I think you forgot I was with you when Weaslette 'tried to knock Potter out with a can', as you put it, anyway I would like to help with the revenge plan, so just owl me what to do, because what potty said was so not acceptable." With that he turned around and began strolling down the stairs.

"Malfoy, why should we trust you? I know you've had decency to Mia, but you just ignore me and harry, unless you're insulting us or glaring" Ron said after him. He thought that it was a trick. 'Why does Malfoy want to help us?'`1 He asked himself, 'to him we're blood traitors and mudbloods, except Harry who just outshines him.'

"Harry and I" Hermione automatically corrected "Me and harry is not grammatically correct"

"Your Scar-Heads best friend, why should we trust you? Besides it doesn't matter if you trust me Weasel" Draco said over his shoulder, smirking at the thought that Granger would be correcting grammar in the middle of her rage filled plan. "Only if Granger does." Then he was gone.

" 'Mione, I think he would be useful" Ginny said as a very shrill and annoying shriek could be heard, one that could ONLY belong to Lavender, from the commons, probably from Draco's exit.

"Yes I know Gin, you and I will speak more about this later. Ron, please just cooperate and don't even speak to him unless your being decent to him." She began. "Now onto the plan because I don't want to talk about D-Malfoy, now"

Ron grumbled. He was thoroughly out of his mind mad that she had almost called that abomination by a _name_. He would be upset later, both girls in the room were still PMSing and he liked living.

"So what's the plan then?" He asked.

Hermione picked up a quill and began writing, as she wrote she simply said "Getting back at Harry, I'll tell you two and Malfoy what to do, and you'll do it. However we are going to take it one step at a time, Ron you need to promise me that you will not tell Harry ANYTHING, we will pretend that what he said didn't matter. We will go on completely normal but you need to keep your mouth shut"

"Malfoy won't like being bossed around" Ron said with a smile. Both girls ignored him. "Oh fine! I promise I won't tell"

"I shure as whell wont twell wim anywhang" Ginny mumbled against her pillow as she had jumped upon her bed once Draco had departed.

Mia chuckled "Ok guys. So the next two days we act normal." Mia said "The plan starts on Wednesday."

"Ron...go...away now. I'm going…. to sle-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence and snored.

"Yea, Ron I'm going to bed too. I'll see you tomorrow" she hugged him and pushed him out the door as Alicia came in and went into the loo.

"Bye Mia!" he said stumbling, trying to regain his balance.

She walked to her desk and wrote down a few more ideas that she had, and then she stopped, deciding to write to Draco. She just couldn't believe it'd been three weeks since school had started!

- Memory -

Hermione POV

"_Dangit Malfoy! I can't let you bring my grade down, and we are partners for the entire school year in our two most challenging classes!_" _I shrieked at Draco, as we sat under the trees near the lake. This was my favorite spot to study; I hardly ever got disturbed here._

"_Hermione," Draco began, smirking as my eyes widened. "I'm just sick of having to be rude to everyone all the time, I'm sad to say it's became a habit. However I will try to be decent to you ok? We meet here or the library three times a week, for homework and to help each other study, just straight to business. K Granger?" he stood up. "Oh and this only applies to you, not Potty or the Weasel" He walked away, leaving me staring speechless._

She smiled remembering that. They still called each other by their surnames, but all the ferret and blood status jabs had subsided. Draco would still insult them but never said anything too hurtful, Hermione had to work hard not to burst out laughing sometimes, Draco never even whispered the M word,(Mud-Blood), since two weeks ago.

_Malfoy, _(Hermione wrote)

_We've (well really I've) decided to just act normal for two days before my plans put to use. __I do not want to tell anyone the entire plan. I'll just tell you guys what to do or say as we go. I'll see you on Wednesday at 3pm in my dorm. I'll make sure that we are alone so that we can go over plans and study! See you soon Malfoy. I'm going to bed now, Goodnight._

_Herm!__n3 G._

She sent the owl and climbed into bed. Three minutes later there was an owl on her bedside, she picked up the note after accio'ing some owl treats for Black Majesty, Draco's owl. She read:

_Granger,_

_Goodnight to you too. Sweet dreams. Cya tomorrow in potions._

_*Dragon*Malfoy*_

She fell asleep peacefully to thoughts of revenge. Geez she was thinking so slytherin-ish lately!

* * *

**A/N: Reveiw and let me know your opionion! also, any ideas of how they can also get revenge are welcome! ive got quite a few but i think itd be nice to see what you want to see.**

**Kristen**


End file.
